The technology relates to an engine system control apparatus that suppresses generation of a surge noise in an engine system provided with a turbocharger, and to a vehicle that includes the engine system control apparatus.
A turbocharger has been employed in an engine system to increase fluidity of intake air and thereby to improve acceleration performance and combustion efficiency, i.e., fuel efficiency. Also, providing a variable nozzle, which varies the flow passage area of exhaust gas, at an exhaust gas flow passage of a turbine in the turbocharger makes it possible to achieve a high supercharging pressure even when the exhaust gas is low in flow rate.
On the other hand, a surge noise may be generated when an accelerator is released suddenly upon a supercharging operation. To address such generation of the surge noise, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-256743, JP-A No. 2009-156197, and JP-A No. 2009-281144 each disclose a technique that carries out a process of suppressing the generation of the surge noise.